To The Past
by jamdrayne
Summary: It's Hiccups' first day off from being a chief. Astrid and their kids will have a picnic. When they return to the village they realize they return to the past... im not good at writing stories. sorry! this is just for my boredom. after this story i'll stick to animating random stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

"MOM DAD, WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" a 4 year old auburn haired boy climbed on the bed of his parents and started to jump. Astrid opened an eye a little smile formed in her lips as she sneaks a peek at her little boy. On the other side of the bed, Hiccup pulled the blanket over his head. The little boy jumped and landed on his father's stomach which causes hiccup to groan in pain and surprise. Astrid giggled as she watches her son wake Hiccup.

"MOMMY YOU'RE AWAKE! HELP ME WAKE DAD!" the little boy said while bouncing on his father's stomach.

"Eric, keep it down. You don't want to wake Tyra, do you?" Astrid faced Hiccup and Eric. A little blond head girl stood inside the crib across the room. The baby released giggles and started to jump wanting to get out of her crib and play with her brother.

"There you go she's awake" Astrid stood and headed to Tyra. She scooped the baby and put her down beside her brother.

"TYRA, LETS WAKE HIM UP!" the babe complied, and crawled to her father's head and gave him a painless slaps while giggling. Astrid watched her children torture her husband.

"Okay, I'm up" Hiccup said as he pushed the blanket away from his face. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were Eric's excited blue eyes and his little princess's curious green eyes.

"Hurry up, dad! You promised us a picnic, remember?" Eric reminded his father

"Yes, I remember" Hiccup lift Eric off of him and placed him beside Astrid and Tyra

"But before that you need to take a bath first" Astrid pinched Eric's nose

"Owww. Then we'll go to picnic?" the boy asked his parents, they gave him a nod. He got of the bed and rushed to the bath house.

Hiccup lay on his bed and closed his eyes hoping for more sleep. Astrid playfully slapped his shoulders to stop what he's trying to do. He immediately opened his eyes and got up from bed.

"Nah ah, you're not getting more sleep. You sir, will feed our dragons and have a quick view around the village before you continue your day off. While I'll make breakfast" Astrid reminded Hiccup

"Thank you milady for reminding me" Hiccup replied. He kissed Astrid and Tyra's foreheads and got dressed.

"Hey bud, wanna go for a quick fly around the village?" Toothless jumped in delight. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew around the village.

After breakfast

"Let's go" Hiccup said. He grabbed the picnic basket and the 'stroller' that he made for Tyra. Astrid placed the 1 year old girl in the stroller. They walked into the forest and headed to the cove where he found Toothless.

"Mom? Why are we walking? I wanna go flying" Eric tightens his grip on Astrid's hand

"Nope, not until you're 10" Astrid replied

"But I'm tired" Eric pouted. Hiccup handed the stroller to Astrid.

"You're tired already? Come here baby Eric" Hiccup teased his son and get down on his knees. Eric ran to his father and get on his back for a piggyback ride.

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big boy now!" Hiccup and Astrid laugh

"Yes, you are baby Eric" Hiccup smiled. He gave Eric a piggyback ride all the way to the cove.

When they got there, Hiccup and Astrid started to unpack their things. While their children play and Toothless and Stormfly keeping an eye for their riders kids.

After Lunch

The sky started to get dark. A few moments later the rain started to pour.

"Let's go to the cave" they ran into the cave

"It looks like we'll be staying here for a while" Astrid pulled Tyra closer

"How long are we going to stay here?" Eric looked at Hiccup.

"Just until the rain stops" Hiccup sat and embraced his son

"Are you cold?" Eric nodded Hiccup took his leather armor off and he made his son wear it

"Better?" Eric nodded followed by a yawn. Eric fell asleep on Hiccups lap. Astrid went closer to Hiccup, he took Tyra from her. Astrid fell asleep on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Astrid wake up, we can go home now" Astrid got up and took Tyra and carefully placed her in the stroller. Hiccup took his armor off Eric and put it back on. He lift Eric up they started to walk back to their village.

(**Bolds for future Hiccup and Astrid)**

After a few minutes of walking they reached the village. Hiccup and Astrid were shocked from what they saw. Eric woke up and looked at his parents shocked face. He turned his head to see what they're looking at, he saw his grandpa.

"Are you seeing this?" **Astrid** asked **Hiccup**

"Yup, I can see our old village and myself, you, dad, and the gang in front of us" Eric started to get down from his father's arms. When he got down he ran towards Stoick and hugged him.

"Eric! Get back here!" **Hiccup** ran towards his son

"GRANDPA!" Stoick and the teens and their dragons looked at the little boy confused

"Grandpa? Are you lost little boy?" Stoick lift the boy. Eric smiled at him.

"Hiccup he looks just like you. Is this your son?" Stoick said jokingly and faced Hiccup and just gave him a sarcastic smile

"Excuse me sir can I have my son back?" **Hiccup** patted Stoicks shoulder. He faced **Hiccup.**

"Here you go. I've never seen you before, let me guess you're not from here are you? " Stoick handed Eric to **Hiccup. **

"Actually we live here, dad" **Hiccup **replied. **Astrid **and their dragons stepped beside **Hiccup**

"DAD?! What in the name of Thor is going on?!" Stoick shouted and the teens looked really confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow that's shocking you guys read this? cool thanks!

**(Bolds for future hiccup and astrid)**

* * *

The villagers heard the loud voice of stoick the vast and made them curious of what's going on. **Astrid **noticed the group of villagers watching them.

"Chief, can we talk somewhere else?" **Astrid **gestured to the villagers. Tyra started to wake.

"Follow me then" They followed Stoick.

"Dad? Can I play with grandpa?" Eric asked** Hicccup** while opening every pocket of his dads' armor. He pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket and started to play with it.

"You'll get to play with grandpa later and what are you doing? What's that?" **Hiccup** looked at the piece of paper and snatched it. He gestured to his wife to come closer, and read it.

"_**Dear Hiccup and Astrid**_

_** I know it's confusing, and you're in the past (**__AN:around riders of berk… actually I don't know when)__**. You'll get back to your timeline soon but for now I want you to enjoy your day off. Don't worry about what will happen to the future if you messed up with something in that timeline. After this adventure the people from the past will not remember a thing.**_

_**HAVE FUN! "**_

"I wanna see teenage Hiccups' face when he learns about us, and I think they are already talking about us" **Astrid **looked back at the teens andgave **Hiccup **a devilish smirk.

"Yup they are" **Hiccup** kissed **Astrid's** lips

"EWW DADDY!" Eric shouted in disgust.

"You don't have to be so jealous" **Hiccup** kissed Eric's cheek.

-Let's see what the teens are talking about-

"I have a brother? ….So that's why we look a little alike." Hiccup said while walking not taking his eyes off of **Hiccup. **

"Hiccup you don't look alike. He's hot you're not" Ruffnut said. Snotlout and Tuffnut laughed

"Thank you for summing that up, Ruff" Hiccup noticed Astrid who had been quiet after the small commotion. Snotlout went beside Astrid

"Are you forgetting something there's a night furyand a deadly nadder who looks exactly like stormfly, this is really weird" Astrid stated.

"Well I don't care, his wife is hot by the way and it makes me remember you, babe" Snotlout hooked his arm around Astrid's shoulders. As usual she twisted his hand and punched him in the face.

"But you do look alike Astrid" Fishlegs added and Astrid nod her head in approval.

"Maybe she's your mother!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison.

"hey I'm said it first!" Ruffnut said

"no you didn't!" Tuffnut replied. Hiccup face palmed and broke the fight. They continued to walk.

-Stoicks' house-

"Explain young man" Stoick ordered. **Hiccup **put Eric down and started to explain.

"Well today is supposed to be my day off. We had a picnic at Toothless's cove then it rained so we stayed in a cave and waited for it to stop. Then we headed back to our village. After that, this happens." **Hiccup** explained

"Who are you people?" Stoick asked

"I don't know if you'll believe me but we're from the future" **Hiccup** gestured at his family.

"I don't believe you, there's no such thing as time travelling and I asked for your names." Stoick replied.

"dad, stubborn as ever. Fine I'll tell you, I'm him and" **Hiccup **pointed at his counterpart was cut off by **Astrid**

"and I'm her" **Astrid **took Tyra's hand and gestured it to Astrid and **she ** gave her a smile.

"WHAT?! Prove it!" Stoick shouted who still doesn't have a clue on what's going on. **Hiccup **showed his left leg.

"That's not enough" Stoick said

"Fine. When I was called useless, I look like a fishbone, I always messed up the dragon raids and I always have a cru-" Hiccup cut **Hiccup**

"stop! Don't say it! I believe you!" Hiccup shouted **Hiccup **smirked at him.

" I don't believe it" Astrid stood

-Hiccup's POV-

When we entered the house the tall man put the kid down. The boy started running around the house. The woman sat on a couch with her baby. Astrid sat beside her. I sat beside Astrid. Fishlegs, snotlout, ruff and tuff sat on the bigger couch across the room. The woman gestured her son to come close to her.

"Eric, Introduce yourself to them" I heard the woman say to her son the boy looked at us

"Hello I'm Eric" he said waiting for us to reply

"Hi, I'm Astrid" Astrid gave the boy a smile then elbowed my side. I know what it meant

"and I'm Hiccup" I said and lifted him to sit between Astrid and me.

"you have the same name as my mommy and daddy" Eric said. It made Astrid and I blushed. I saw his mom trying to stop her laugh.

"maybe it's just a coincidence" Astrid said to the boy.

All of us listen to the explanation of the man. I heard him say 'Toothless's cove' and 'they are from the future'. I am really confused and I really have no idea on what's happening until he said.

"dad, stubborn as ever. Fine I'll tell you, I'm him and" the manpointed me and was cut off by his wife

"and I'm her" the womantook the baby's hand and gestured it to Astrid.

Astrid and I looked at each other with our moth opened. 'his not my brother? and I'm him how is that even possible? Future? What? Me married to Astrid and there're babies?!' I thought I wanted to speak but I can't I'm too shocked to even say a single word.

The man raised his left leg and I saw a cool prosthetic. Then he started to say about me or him, when he started saying who his crush was. I stood up and shouted

"stop! Don't say it! I believe you!" I shouted the mansmirked at me.

I saw Astrid stood and she looked pissed.

Astrid's POV

I sat beside the woman I realized that she does look like me. I stared at the little girl wrapped around her hands and I have to admit she really looks cute. The little boy introduced himself, I looked at him then I remembered Hiccup when we were young. I introduced myself and hit Hiccup.

"you have the same name as my mommy and daddy" Eric said. I blushed when he said it. I saw his mom trying to stop her laugh. 'there is really something wrong don't tell me I'm her' I thought and mentally pointed at the woman.

"maybe it's just a coincidence" I said.

The man explained to Stoick when he started to introduced himself I listened carefully. The man said he is Hiccup and the woman said I'm her. 'No I don't believe it, this can't be happening but it must be nice to be Hiccup's wife or something. But no.' I thought. The man started to state some proof until Hiccup stopped him. 'Does that mean this is real?' I mentally asked Hiccup. I can't take it anymore so I stood.

" I don't believe it" I said. I heard Snotlout started to cry but I didn't pay attention. I joined hiccup stood there waiting for closures.

"Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddok, I'll give more proof" the woman said.

3rd POV-

"Why Astrid?! How can you do this to me, babe?! Why Hiccup?! What about me?!" Snotlout cried **Hiccup and Astrid ** tried so hard not to laugh.

"What are you talking about Snotlout? Why are you so dramatic Astrid doesn't even like you" Fishlegs said while Snotlut continued to cry.

"did you guys see Hiccup and Astrids face?" Tuffnut said and tried to imitate Hiccup's face. Ruffnut, **Hiccup and Astrid** laughed. While Stoick is still confused and decided to go to bed.

"Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddok, I'll give more proof" **Astrid **said.

See you when i see you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I apologize for not being such a good author. i don't know why I'm terrible at this but nah, who cares just wanted to write random stuffs before my break ends, and yup still have nothing to add for my portfolio. maybe i'll finish chris evans portrait... enjoy.. i guess?**

* * *

**Astrid** stood and handed the babe to her husband. She glanced at the window and realized it was getting dark. "I'll tell you later, but first how about we go to the great hall and have supper" she said.

"No, I want it now and if you're married then how come your hair is not in a traditional bun?" Astrid said impatiently. The teens nodded in approval except Snotlout who's having an emotional breakdown. Eric ran beside his father to play with Tyra.

"Believe it or not, you're me. I'll tell you the details after supper." **Astrid **said with a smirk.

"Fine" Astrid said and walked out. The other teens followed Astrid as well as Hiccup.

The young parents heard footprints from the stairs. "Dad good thing you're a wake" **Hiccup** said while bouncing Tyra on his arms making the babe giggle.

"I didn't sleep. I was thinking. So you're really my son and I believe they're my grand kids" **Hiccup **and **Astrid **nodded. Eric hugged Stoick's leg "so are we going to play now grandpa? I've been good you know" Eric asked. Stoick lifted the boy up to his chest "If that's what you want then, yes" Eric cheered. Stoick put the boy down.

"Lets go to the great hall and eat I'm sure Eric is hungry" **Astrid **faced his son who nodded in response. They went out of the house and headed to the great hall.

"You're a great father Hiccup, much better than me. I am so proud of you" Stoick patted **Hiccup's** back

"Thanks dad" **Hiccup **replied.

* * *

-Great hall-

(with the teens)

"Wow Astrid I can't believe you're a mom" Tuffnut teased

"yeah and you married Hiccup" Fishlegs added. Astrid glared at them. "d-don't get me wrong I thing you look good together" Fishlegs panicked. Hiccup and Astrid blushed.

"Yeah and he's hot… can I have him?" Ruffnut asked Astrid. Who's now redder than before but decided to ignore the question. She glanced at Hiccup and noticed that his ears are burning.

Stoick the Vast entered the hall followed by **Hiccup **and **Astrid **plus the kids. Everyone in the hall stared at them with curiousness of who they might be. "I know everyone's wondering who they are. They are our guests so treat them well and leave the questions later" Stoick shouted and sat beside Gobber while **Hiccup, Astrid **and their kids got their supper and joined the teens.

"So who are they? You know, the man and the woman looks really familiar. I just don't know where I saw them. " Gobber asked

"Then go ask them tomorrow" Stoick laughed and confused Gobber

* * *

(back to the teens again)

"Hey give me Tyra, you keep an eye on Eric" **Astrid** ordered **Hiccup**. **She** gave the babe a small spoon to have something to play with, while she eats. After she finished her meal she started feeding Tyra. She realized that the teens are still staring at them.

"I didn't know you're a caring one" Ruffnut whispered to Astrid "shut up, Ruff or I'll kill you!" she replied.

"About the bun, I made Hiccup change the law about the traditional bun after he became chief" **Astrid **said while feeding the babe. The teens looked at **Hiccup **and Hiccup. They knew he's the heir of the tribe they have no doubts about that. They just can't believe that he's willing to change their tradition.

"Yup, a very hard task, convincing the council to agree took me nearly a month to finally convince them...ERIC STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD" **Hiccup **snatched Eric's fork and started feeding him. Hiccup watched his counterpart struggled to feed Eric.

"So, more proof". Astrid started. **Astrid **finished feeding Tyra "fine, you got your favorite axe when you're 7, you always….. Do you really want me to continue or later in your house?" **Astrid **asked

"Wait, what house are you talking about? You're not staying in my house" Astrid said furiously

"Too bad your mom and dad already know and Hiccup will stay with Hiccup. Plus you have a big and clean room not like Hiccup's" **Astrid **said

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" the twins cheered

"Hey! Not true!" Hiccup and **Hiccup **protested. The other teens watched closely as the argument grew. Finally they stopped when Tyra cried in annoyance. **Astrid** glared at everyone that made them shut up. She started to calm the babe down and the babe fell asleep on **Astrid's** arms.

"Fine you can stay in my house" Astrid sighed in defeat

"Hey Hiccup.. oh man this is weird" **Hiccup **called

"We're staying with you" **Hiccup** stood and lifted Eric

"oh right… let—" hiccup was cut by Eric's whine

"Daddy let go! I wanna stay with mommy!" Eric whined trying to escape his dad's strong arms

"No, you're staying with me" **Hiccup **said firmly. Tears formed in Eric's eyes so **he **placed the boy down. The boy ran straight to his mother and hugged her back. Eric rubbed his eyes on **Astrid's** tunic.

"Mommy's boy" Hiccup sighed

"I wanna stay with you, mommy" Eric said. **Astrid **gave him a smile and nodded. The boy smiled in delight.

"In one condition, you have to behave and you have to kiss me in the cheeks 10 times" **Astrid **said. Eric climbed up the bench she was sitting on and kissed her 10 times.

"WOW! The great Astrid Hofferson has gone soft! This is a surprise!" Tuffnut shouted **Astrid **picked up the spoon from Tyra's plate and threw it to Tuffnut and hit his forehead that made him passed out.

"SURPRISE!" Ruffnut shouted and laughed together with Fishlegs and Snotlout who stopped crying when **Astrid **threw the spoon. While Astrid chuckled, Hiccup gulped, and **Hiccup** winced.

**Both Astrids **stood and started walking. "Hey hold Eric's hand, he's quite a runner and a little naughty I guess. So, better not take your eyes of off him" **Astrid **said. "I noticed" she replied and reached for his future son's hand. Before they reach the door of the great hall **Hiccup **ran after them.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning. I love you" **Hiccup **kissed his wife, daughter, Astrid and son's forehead. **He **went out the door.

"Goodnight" they replied. But Astrid didn't.

"Why did he kiss me?" She looked at **Astrid**

"I don't know" **She **replied.

* * *

-earlier that night-

"Where are you staying? there's a vacant room at home you can stay there if you want" Stoick asked the couple

"I'll stay with my teenage self" **Astrid **said

"Then Eric and I will stay with me" **Hiccup **looked around to look at his son but he didn't see him. "Where's Eric?" He asked

"What you took your eyes off of him again?! you're unbelievable!" **Astrid **shouted and handed Tyra to Stoick. "I can't look at him all the time! Sorry!" He shouted back. The two started to search for the little boy. **Astrid **ran into a big man called Awdin. The man carried the 4 year old boy Eric.

"Mommy!" He shouted

"Is this your mom?" the man asked and the boy nodded. he handed the boy to **Astrid**

"I found him crying in front of our house, you look familiar woman. do i know you?" the man asked

"first thank you for finding my son. second, yes, you know me, I am Astrid, dad" **Astrid **gave him a smile. The man passed out.

-Astrid's house-

Hiccup and Astrid brought the man in. They saw Fhrida and explained what happened, at first she didn't believe it until Stoick came with Tyra in her stroller.

"ASTRID!" Awdin shouted as he awoke

"ah you're a wake! future Astrid and Hiccup brought you here! you should have seen their babies!"Fhrida(astrid's mom) said. Awdin looked around and found the stroller with baby stuffs in it.

"That's all real?" he asked. Fhrida nodded

"And they're staying here, most of them" She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**late update i got all lazy and stuffs. i just realized that i am really okay and fine or whatever in speaking english but writing in english is freaking hard and it's even harder when you don't have grammar check. OH AND SORRY ABOUT THIS STORY I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A STORY AND I AM JUST UPDATING IT FOR THE SAKE OF FULFILLMENT. there will be a spoiler for HTTYD2 so watch out for that. thanks**

* * *

-with astrid-

"They're staying here?! Do we have enough furs or something?" Awdin started to panic and surched for extra furs for his grandchildren.

"Relax dear, everything's fine. I already put all the furs in your daughters' room." She said excitedly and went back to her knitting. Awdin continued to panic and even started to clean the house even though it was already made spotless by Fhrida while he was asleep.

"Can you please stop panicking?! Didn't I just say everything is fine?!" Fhrida shouted as she lost her patience.

"Fine" the man replied and sat down on the nearest chair.

Astrid heard her parents shouting, she gave his son's hand to** Astrid** and ran straight in front of the door and pushed it open.

"What's going on? I heard you guys shouting" she asked her parents. **Astrid** and her kids entered the house. Awdin and Fhrida stood to welcome the older Astrid and their grandchildren.

"Nothing" the overly excited grandparents replied in unison. Eric let out a big yawn that was noticed by Awdin.

"This had been a busy day for all of us. So time to go to bed" he ruffled the boys hair.

"Alright then, good night" Astrid said and headed for her room.

"oh all of your things are already in your room" she told **Astrid**

"Thanks mom" **she** replied. **Astrid** looked down at his son "honey, say good night to grandpa and grandma"

"goodnight" the sleepy boy mumbled he followed Astrid to the room and climb on her bed. Astrid started to fix the furs on the floor. Once she's done she stood and watched the little boy sleep and heard a voice behind her that startled her.

"He's cute isn't he" **Astrid **said and Astrid replied with a smile and nodded.

"Just like Hiccup" **she** added Astrid blushed then **Astrid **giggled.

"So more proof" She started.

"Am I really this stubborn before?" **Astrid **asked herself. "I know you know that I am you" **she **said.

"Maybe, but not until I hear more proof" she said and lay on the furs.

"Okay I give up. Just so you know I don't give up but, today's an exemption since I'm really tired" **She** placed the sleeping baby beside Astrid and lay down on the other side.

"You like Hiccup ever since you met him, you don't know why but you like him." she started. Astrid nodded.

"When other people started to say bad things about him, you always wanted to go to him and give him a hug, but you can't because you're a complete opposite a great example is the night when Hiccup shot down toothless and everyone started to make fun of him especially Snotlout."(**watch the film again and watch her)** Then he suddenly got better in dragon training that irritated you most so you followed him to find out what's going on and you found him with Toothless, since you are a warrior you wanted to tell it to everyone. He then took you to a flight and you found "him" again and it made you fall in love with him. After that you can't stop thinking of him and you got really scared when he entered the arena. After the battle with the red death you promised that you will let him know about your feelings so when he woke up you kissed him in front of everyone and thus the start of the hint game. " Astrid's face turned to a crimson red after hearing all of it.

"I believe you now, what about the future?". Astrid asked

"As I can see you just defeated the berserkers and now allies with the outcasts. In one month Hiccup will ask about your relationship status with him, and at this moment he still doesn't realize that you like him despite all the hints you have given him" **She **said

"What? He still doesn't get it? I even let him call me "milady"! I want to kill him right now! Does he even like me?" Astrid almost shouted that caused the baby startled and let out a small cry, but stopped when she heard her mother's voice.

"That's my reaction when he asked me and he's crazy for us. Remember Heather, when she started flirting with hiccup you really got irritated but that's just the start, because growth spurt is already happening, haven't you notice? He's already an inch taller than you and he's probably working on a new prosthetic. And in a few more months he's going to be hot and all the girls will start to flirt over him" **Astrid** said laughing and remembered the things she did to each and every girl who flirted him. It left Astrid speechless.

"Years of dating I realize I don't have to be tough all the time in front of him. Then he gave me the perfect and best proposal in the history of Berk. Life gets even better when these little angles came." **She** kissed her daughter's forehead. Astrid smiled of the thought of her future.

"But sometimes he deserve a lot of beatings especially when he do stupid things like getting himself killed again, the last one was almost successful" **She **added

"what happened?" Astrid asked curiously

**WARNING!**

**(httyd2 spoiler don't read it, if you don't want to read it...what?)**

"we found out that Hiccup's mother is still alive and lived among dragons for 20 years. Then berk got into a war versus a mad man named Draco and he controlled an alpha class dragon which is the the king of all dragons. In the end Toothless accidentally killed someone (**I don't know who but he's a major character and i think it's stoick) **Hiccup was so angry when he fought them after the war Hiccup and Toothless were severely injured and he almost died" **Astrid**'s eyes felt watery in remembering the thoughts of her husband dying.

**you're safe, you may read now**

"Sorry" **she **wiped her eyes with her arm

"i don't wanna hear more but over all, I guess I have a good future ahead of me" Astrid said

"Definitely…. So that's your proof, good night. Oh one last thing Gobber's gay keep it a secret for the meantime" **Astrid** said and closed her eyes. Astrid was shocked by the last statement but then giggled and she clossed her eyes.

-with hiccup-

Inside of the bedroom, the Hiccups just stared awkwardly at each other, waiting for one another to start a conversation. There was just silence in the bedroom that is when **Hiccup** decided to take an extra fur and placed it on the floor and sat down.

"So I'll be taking the floor" **Hiccup **started

"Am I really you?" Hiccup asked

"Um yeah?" **He **replied not sure what to reply.

"I mean we really look different see? I'm scrawny, and I think you have muscles but not as big as other vikings" he said finally.

"growth spurt, i guess? oh and a lot of work in the forge" **he **replied inocently

"I bet all the girls loved me" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"That actually happened, sad that they were bitten to death by Astrid. She's crazy for me" **he **laughed.

"what that happened?... and she's crazy for me?" Hiccup was shocked by the news. He say the head infront of him nodded.

"i'll give you, one important tip in dating Astrid Hofferson. Learn how to get hints" **he **said

"why would i neeed to learn that" he asked

"that is a major, i learned the hard way and you wouldn't like it" **he **shivered

"what ever you're saying is, i'll do it" he said with a little confidence.

"good, I bet you wanna know more about the future" ** he **said and lay on the fur. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"that can wait untill dawn. I have a lot of things to show you tomorrow, inventions and etc. goodnight" **he **said. They closed their eyes and slept


	5. AN!

**author's note**

so guys I'm back to college!

Today I'm supposed to watch the premiere night of httyd2. But then when I checked the website of that shitty theater turns out that the mall near my place will not have the premiere thingy and the nearest theater that will have it is like 2 cities away from my house. I would love to go and watch but there's a slight problem I have a fucking early class tomorrow and I can't use a car to go and watch it. So, basically I wanna cry right now and last but not the least the movie is NOT AVAILABLE IN IMAX HERE IN OUR COUNTRY, SO FUCK YOU DISTRIBUTOR (though I love them because HTTYD2 will be out on Wednesday (june11) here and they're WARNER BROS so I can't hate them)! Next chapter will be on Saturday…. maybe? not sure whenever I feel like posting it...


	6. AN2

**author's note Again I swear no spoilers!**

**the movie is awesome don't forget to watch it! wohoo! and toothless is the coolest of all the dragons! It could be better if dreamworks didn't released short clips but still it is AWESOME! the battle scenes were incredible! so don't you dare miss it! oh and there's a little, tiny, small hicstrid part well that's all thank you!**

**WATCH IT!**


	7. Chapter 5

**spoiler alert! Thank you (insert pen name here... sorry i forgot who you are) for reminding me must update before i ruin someone's life**

Morning came fast in the island of Berk, in a certain house up in a hill a man stood by the window watching the sky turn brighter "wow I can't believe I'm back in the past" he sighed. A loud snore was heard from below and the snore belongs to Stoick the Vast. The man smiled as he remembers the great things that his late father gave him and his village a tear made its way down his cheeks. The older night fury snapped his eyes open when he heard his rider and sneaked into the room and nudge it's rider. The rider stroked the dragons head.

"Hey bud? Can you believe it my son recognized dad even though he only knew him through paintings and statue? I just hope that he won't say much in front of him" he smiled. The dragon made a soft and sad growl

"It's not your fault bud. How about a morning flight? What do you say?" the dragon jumped up in down from the excitement. "Let's go wake them" the pair went and wakes their younger selves.

"Wake up" **Hiccup** shook the boys' shoulder

"What? Why?" Hiccup mumbled and saw an unfamiliar man as his eyes adjust.

"Who are you?" he immediately stood. **Hiccup **was startled by his actions.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot" Hiccup realized

"Come on I'm going to show you a something and answer all your questions, if I can" **Hiccup** said and mounted on **Toothless. **Hiccup did the same and followed the man out in the sky.

"Hey watch this!" **Hiccup** shouted **he **fixed his dragon's tail and unbuckled himself and slid down on the dragons back. Now both are free falling. Hiccup wasn't that amused yet since he always does free falling with Toothless until **Hiccup **pulled the straps of his suit. Hiccup was amazed at the fact that he invented a flight suit. The future **Hiccup and Toothless** landed on Dragon Island and followed by them.

"That was amazing!" he dismounted on Toothless

"Glad you like it. It took me a year to perfect the landing and the suit. The suit was the hardest thing to maintain, specially, if you have a wife who always punches you so that she can make fun out of it" **Hiccup** replied as he fix his suit. Hiccup blushed when he heard the word "wife".

"So what do you wanna know?" **He **asked the boy

"Well I don't want to learn more about the future cause it's a spoiler thing, just one" he stated. **Hiccup **nodded.

"Astrid, I just want to know how it happened" he said awkwardly.

"Well, just take the hints and you'll be fine. The rest will come naturally. If I'm correct you'll learn that skill in just a few weeks or a month" he laughed.

-meanwhile with Toothless-

**Toothless** went beside Tootthless. The older one made his spine pop out and started to clap it and started to brag it to the younger one. Toothless jumped in excitement and tried to do what the older one did but nothing happen. **Toothless **laughed and went back to his rider.

"Let's go back. How about a race?" **Hiccup** suggested. They both mounted on their dragons and raced back home. After they ate their breakfast in the mead hall they walked to the Hofferson Household.

* * *

-the Hoffersons-

**Astrid** left the room quietly as possible; she didn't want to wake up her children. She saw her mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning mom" **She **greeted

"I see you're up early" her mother replied

"I'll help you" **she **offered and made the table. They both started to eat their breakfast.

"Did you learn how to cook?" Fhrida asked. Astrid shook her head in reply.

"I did try but I gave up I just accepted that cooking is not just for me"

"I thought so, I guess Hiccup do the cooking" **Astrid **nodded. Awdin woke and joined their conversation.

"Mornin'" he said as he sat down.

"How is Hiccup?" the woman asked

"He's fine?" **Astrid **replied a little confused. Fhrida gave her a 'you know what I mean look' while Awdin doesn't get it at all.

"Mom! I'm not answering that" **She **exclaimed. Awdin's confusion grew.

"Come on dear, this is a grown-ups talk so it's totally fine to talk about it." Her mother replied. Now Awdin finally got it and waited for her to asnwer.

"Fine it seems like I'm not getting away from this. So yeah he's good" **She **smiled. Fhrida gave her another look.

"arggg! Okay, he's amazing, great and a lot more. There I said it happy now?" **She **blushed and continued her eating. The parents laughed but stopped when a little boy burst out of the door followed by Astrid. The boy went straight to her mother who gave him a good morning kiss. While Astrid sat down with them and started eating.

"Good morning baby, Is your sister awake?" **She **asked as she lifted Eric on the bench. The excited grandparents locked their gaze to the boy. A loud scream erupted from the bedroom.

"You go finish your food, I'll go get your sister" **she **stood to get the baby. Eric noticed the people infront of him.

"Good morning grandma, Astrid and stranger" he said energetically.

"stranger?" Awdin asked the boy

"uh huh" he replied

"but I'm your grandpa" the frustrated man stated

"No you're not. Mommy's dad doesn't have hair" he protested Awdin was left aback by it while the rest burst laughing.

"How old are you?" Astrid asked. The boy raised his hand forming a number four.

"4? You're a big boy aren't you" the boy nodded in joy because for the first time ever he was called a big boy.

"Yes I'm a big boy!" He shouted. His mother got out from the room holding the baby.

"No, you're not unless you finish you're food" the boy complied. They finished their breakfast and started to get themselves ready for the day.

* * *

The Hiccups reached Astrid's house. **Hiccup **knocked they were answered by Fhrida and let them in. They found Astrid and Eric in the center of the house playing. The boy noticed his father and hugged his left leg.

"Good morning to you to!" **Hiccup **removed Eric from his leg and kneeled down to match his height.

"Hey buddy, where's mommy?" **He **asked. Eric playfully shrugged his shoulders

"what do you mean you don't know?" **He **wrapped his arms around him and started to tickle Eric.

"NO! DADDY, STOP IT! MOMMY!" Eric screamed. **Astrid **got out of the room with the baby. Her husband turned to her and greeted her and took the baby wearing a pink fluffy dress (really unviking like).

"Sweetie, where did you get this dress?" **Hiccup **asked the baby. The baby just giggled and chews her fingers.

"Mom made it overnight she said she'll make clothes for the kids during our stay" She pointed at the very busy Fhrida sewing clothes.

"Speaking of clothes and other stuffs, we need to buy some supplies we still don't know how long we're stuck here" **said Astrid**

"Let's buy it now then" **Hiccup **suggested

* * *

"Hi Astrid" Hiccup greeted awkwardly

"Hey.. so what's up?" she replied

"Nothing figuring out something"

"like what?" Astrid asked curiously.

"never mind, what about you?"

"nothing's up and we need to go to the academy. Let's go" she reminded he grabbed his hand and went straight to the door. Hiccup blushed they turned when they heard the boy.

"Wait! I wanna go with you! Mommy, can I go with them?" Eric pleaded

"Sure, just don't cause any trouble" the boy nodded and reached for Astrids hand. The three started their walk to the arena.

**geez it took forever and this chapter is boring for me so expect that you wont like it (maybe?), but I will not bore myself in the next chapter because it's funny... next chapter will be next week if my schedule is free if not I don't know when... hihihi :) wee! let's get back to school works F you professors (nah just kidding I like my professors, they are awesome!)**


	8. Chapter 6

f

**I updated at last! I got busy! enjoy! I guess... this fic will have a super irregular update coz' meh midterms is coming and I have a lot of deadlines to meet.. weeeeew i'm done at last see you when I see you!**

* * *

With future Hiccup and Astrid

Hiccup sat on a couch still playing with her daughter who's trying to get out from the hold. "you're not going anywhere" he said in a playful tone that made the baby whine.

"Hiccup let her go. We're not done talking" Astrid reminded. He placed the baby on the blanket set on the floor and gave her some toys from her stroller.

"I was thinking that we should buy some supplies for our stay here and we still don't know how long we're stuck here" he suggested.

"let's go then" she bent down to pick up Tyra

"I got her, hun" he said picking the babe up. The three exited the house and started their walk to the traders post.

* * *

With teenage Hiccup and Astrid

The two teens and their future son followed the path headed to the academy. None of them speak until Astrid broke the silence.

"Eric who do you like more your mom or dad?" she asked the boy

"Easy, mommy of course!" he replied. Astrid smirked and elbowed Hiccup's side

"oww! What the?!" He yelped

"See Hiccup the kid likes his mommy more" she teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes unfortunately Astrid saw it and lightly punched his arm.

"but I don't like mommy when she's mad and I don't like her sometimes." Astrid's eyes widen and looked at Hiccup while he tries not to laugh.

"How about your dad, you don't like him?" Hiccup asked with a big smile on his face

"I like daddy!" he shouted Hiccup smirked at Astrid and she tried to hide her smile.

"Why do you like him?" she asked

"I like him because he gives me candies! And I like him when mommy's mad and when he make toothless play with me! And when we play!" he started to jump in excitement

"ha! See Milady, the kid clearly likes his father more than his mother!" He teased. Then he realized he called her "milady" for the second time in his life. She crossed her arms and they heard the boy talk.

"but I still like mommy more!" the boy shouted Astrid devilishly smirked at Hiccup and he raised his hands in defeat. They continue to walk and came across to Gobber.

"Hey Gobber" the teens greeted. Toothless nudged Gobber's side.

"Who's this kid? He looks familiar"

"I'm Eric! You forgot who I am?" he said in a hurt tone.

"Of course not how can I forget you?" he lifted the boy up and hugged him. Gobber didn't let the boy know that he's awfully confused.

"Hiccup?! Who's this kid?! He looks a lot like you?!" he whispered loudly. Eric struggled in his arms and het the boy go.

"Yeah Gobber, well I can't explain it now.. maybe, later. Bye!" Hiccup grabbed the boy's hand and started to walk away.

"What's wrong with him?" Gobber asked Astrid

"Don't know, see you around Gobber!" Astrid ran towards Hiccup

"What is wrong with kids these days?" he ground and turned around. He saw another night fury walking away in front of him. "What the?" he looked behind and saw Toothless following Hiccup then he looked in front again and the other night fury is nowhere to be seen. "nah, must be my imagination" he said and headed to the traders post for some scrap metal.

* * *

-trader's post-

"I think we got all we need" Astrid turned to Hiccup who's looking at a swimwear

"What are you looking at?" she pulled the cloth and inspected it

"Oh no, Hiccup I know what you're thinking we are not buying this" she said furiously and shove the cloth back in the basket.

"What it will look good in you" He said while the baby in his arms giggled.

"Even Tyra agrees, right sweetie?" he looked at her giggling daughter.

"Stop it" she warned and walked away.

"Hey! Astrid Wait!" he shouted. He took the item out and tossed a coin to the merchant.

"Nice choice sir got it from the romans" Hiccup smiled and followed his wife. Now they came across Gobber.

"Gobber!" Hiccup Shouted in surprise and the babe pulled Gobber's braided mustache.

"owww I need that mustache let go little girl" he said as he untangled the babe's hand

"sorry about that" Hiccup apologized

"and who are you?" Gobber asked

"I'm Hiccup, I sort of time travelled with my family and that's why we're here. If you don't believe me I have proof, Meathead" He finished

"Meathead?! Okay I believe you. How about a drink tonight?" he offered

"uh sure" he replied Gobber walked away

"Well that was easy" Astrid said and Hiccup nodded.

* * *

Academy

The trio entered the arena and they were the last to arrive.

"Just so you know Astrid I'm done with you. Right, babe?" Snotlout said in a loud voice and hung his arms around Ruffnut.

"EWWW! NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME!" She twisted his arm and shoved his face on the ground and she started to kick him. Tuffnut cheered, Astrid covered Eric's eyes, Fishlegs and Hiccup Grimaced.

"owww" he mumbled.

"Alright everyone, pop quiz!" Hiccup announced the twins and Snotlout groand.

"1st question what happens when the dragons accidentally ate an eel?" Hiccup asked

"ME! ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Tuffnut volunteered

"Okay Tuff"

"Quit pressuring me I know the answer!" he exclaimed but after a few moments he gave up.

"I know this" Snotlout stood from his death grave and winked at Ruffnut

"They explode" he answered proudly. Hiccup face palmed and so did Astrid and Fishlegs

"Close enough Snotlout" Hiccup said

"But the real answer is they—"he was cut off by Eric

"They get sick!" Eric shouted Hiccup and Astrid smiled with pride

"Wow beaten by a four year old kid. Ouch" Astrid teased.

"oooohhhh" Fishlegs and the twins reacted.

"I knew that, I'll show you. Hurry up with the next question already" Snotlout boasted

"Wait, I wanna ask the questions" Fishlegs Volunteered Hiccup gave him the floor.

"What is the shot limit of a monstrous nightmare?" he asked Snotlout was about to answer butt then got cut off by the boy again "6!" the boy shouted. "correct" said Fishlegs. After 10 questions Eric won the match by 10-0.

"Snotlout are you crying?!" Fishlegs asked

"I am not crying, it's just dust" He said as he wipe his eyes

"Cut it out guys, Today's class will be handled by Astrid" He announced

"What?! No!" Everyone objected

"Sorry guys I don't have a choice" he said and Astrid punched his arm.

"Today will be combat training choose a weapon of your choice" Snotlout immediately brighten up

"let's start with ruff vs tuff, fishlegs vs me" said Astrid

"What?! Why me you're going to kill ME!" Fishlegs reasoned out

"You don't have a choice Fishlegs" she replied

"oh Thor" he mumbled

"Then that means Snotlout vs Me…. Great" Hiccup said sarcastically

"mommy!" Eric shouted and ran towards the entrance of the arena there stood his parents and little sister. He hugged Astrid and bagged her to carry him which she complied.

"you didn't make any trouble?" **She **asked and Eric shook his head. It made her smile

"What are you guys up to?" **Hiccup **asked

"Combat training" Fishlegs replied nervously

"Ohh that's not nice" **He **replied Hiccup and Fishlegs nodded in agreement

"I have an idea we can join you. Me vs Hiccup" Astrid suggested and whispered to her husband "you don't have a choice" **Hiccup** sighed in defeat.

"That's a great idea! You guys go first" said Astrid in excitement. **Astrid **took Tyra from **Hiccup ** and gave her to Astrid

"Come on, babe you do want to motivate hiccup right?" **She **teased. ** He **followed her and took an axe and a sword from the rack. He handed the axe to Astrid and thus the battle begins.

They started to exchange blows and they dodge every swing thrown. The battle turned out to be a dance as they exchange blows swiftly and gracefully. Hiccup couldn't believe what he's seeing, that he can wield a sword. Astrid of course is proud of what she can do in the future. The others jaw drop as they watch them. Fishlegs on the other hand was sweating really hard from nervousness as he watches the skill of his opponent later. Little did they know that both are holding back a lot. **Hiccup and Astrid **got a little carried away their blows got heavier and faster. **Hiccup** decided to switch his sword to his left hand but **Astrid **found an opening in his defense and punched his stomach that caused him to drop his sword and he groaned in pain. Everybody was shocked and amazed from what they have just witnessed.

"Why did you do that? You could have just made it a lighter punch you know?" he protested.

"I'm sorry I got carried away" She leaned beside him and kissed him on his cheeks. Then she saw her son on top of the gate of an open cage. "Hiccup! Get Eric he might fall off!" she pointed at her son. "Not again" Hiccup said and ran to save his son. "Daddy catch me!" the boy shouted but before he jump **Hiccup **already got him and gave the boy to** Astrid. "**Don't do that again!" She scolded the boy and he ran to hide behind Hiccup.

"let's continue" said Astrid and gave the babe back to her mother. The first match ended to a draw since the twins didn't used their weapons instead they used their heads that made them black out for a few minutes. 2nd match was won by Astrid of course by knocking Fishlegs out by one move.

"Payback time" said Snotlout as he raises his sword he swung the sword again and again to /hiccup but he managed to dodge it. Another swing and it hit Hiccup's sword that caused it to fly out from his right hand's grip but miraculously catches by his left. The he gave a counter attack that disarmed his opponent. Everyone's (except future dudes) eyes widened in disbelief that for the first time ever he defeated Snotlout in sword fighting. Even Hiccup is shocked.

"He's a natural you know? The only problem with him is that he uses his dominant hand in everything except in using weapons except his shield" said **Astrid. Hiccup** nodded in agreement while stroking his sleeping little boy's head.

"oh yeah I forgot I'm left handed" Hiccup said in delight. Astrid looked at him smiled proudly

* * *

"Stoick!" he heard Gobber's panting voice

"what happened to you Gobber you look like you've seen a ghost!" He said

"the man with a leather armor is mad! He said he's Hiccup…. Your son and he's from the future! Can you believe him?!" said Gobber

"I actually do believe him Gobber" he replied

"are you out of you mind?! we don't even know him!" Gobber asked

"sit I'll explain it to you" said Stoick. He explain everything to Gobber it took a while but it sunk in his brain.

"oh so he's really Hiccup?" Stoick nodded Gobbers face brighten up

"ha! Let's invite him for a drink later!" he cheered and went back to the forge


	9. Chapter 7

**yay! i'm happy! I finally found time to update... this update took so long geez i'm not even done yet... wish me luck in my midterm grades! I'm hoping for A-s except for programing i'll be the happiest kid on earth if I pass that hell of a subject.**

* * *

It's a really hot day in Berk that every Viking stripped down their layers of clothes leaving them with no armors or any excessive clothing that could help make the temperature worst. The teens with the guys from the future decided to meet up in the academy early. While waiting for the others namely the twins and Snotlout they stayed inside of Hookfang's old pen that's now turned into a lounge or "The Fortress" as the twins likes to call it.

Eric went inside after playing with the dragons and threw himself to **Astrid **"So hot" he complained

"if you didn't play too much it wouldn't be that hot" **She **said as **she ** wipe the boy's body with a towel

"Daddy, can't you do something about it?" Eric ripped his hand from **Astrid's **hold. The young parents smiled in his question.

"Sorry, buddy I can't control the weather" **he **as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"But you're the CHIEF!" He exclaimed.

"How about you go play with Fishleggs and Tyra over there?" he pointed at the duo. Eric took an interest and played with them.

While Fishleggs is entertaining the Hoddock's kids, Hiccup and Astrid are in the corner of the room organizing some papers.

"Where are they?" Hiccup scratched his head

"Somewhere around the island looking for a place to cool off or something I mean I couldn't blame them if they did that since it's really hot today to hold a class you know" Astrid beamed as she tease him and he let out a sigh. Hiccup look up the sky to check for Snotlout and the twins.

"There they are!" He yelled. The three landed in the arena and get off from their dragons. Before even Hiccup say a word the twins walked past them and pulled out a lot of things from their trunk. Hiccup stopped them before they started to mount on their dragons.

" Okay, Hold up where are you guys going? And what are you going to do with those?" He pointed at the bag full of floaters.

"Duh, where do you think we're going, to the beach of course!" Snotlout said and faced Ruffnut "right babe? I bet you would like to see what's underneath this." He gestured at his clothes while playing with his eyebrows.

"Yuck!" She stomped on his foot and punched him in the face then she moved away from him.

"owww" Snotlout whined.

"I'm in!" Fishleggs stood and get on meatlug

"Me too" Astrid announced. Hiccup opened his mouth in disbelief.

"You too?" He asked Astrid who smirked at him

"How about you guys?" He faced the family

"Sure, the kids would love it." **Astrid** replied and looked at her husband.

"Yeah I'm good with it" **Hiccup** said and hoist Eric on his shoulders and set him on **Toothless. Astrid** stared at him with a questioning look as she did the same with her daughter.

"Fine go get your things and let's meet each other there" he sighed in defeat and mounted his dragon.

* * *

-haddock's household-

Astrid's packing the things for their children when he notices Hiccup smiling like an idiot.

"what are you smiling at?" The question got Hiccup back from his senses.

"Nothing you just look so beautiful" He said while trying to wipe the smile off his face. Astrid leaned for a kiss and was gladly accepted they broke the kiss when Eric entered the room.

"hey babe, this is the first time I see you excited for a beach outing. You don't like beaches right since it involves taking your prosthetics off?" She asked as she exit the room followed by Hiccup with his hands behind him.

"Well, I suddenly like it and I don't know why." He replied Astrid smiled and settled the bag on **Stormfly. She **put Tyra on her saddle and secured the harnesses of the baby before climbing up.

"Come on Eric, We're going to the beach!" He informed his son who's now jumping in excitement. Before they mounted **Toothless**, Hiccup put a white fabric in the satchel attached to the saddle.

* * *

BEACH!

When they got there they found out that some Vikings from the visiting tribe were there as well. The ratio of the women is bigger than men.

"We're going to change and don't you dare peek are we clear?" Astrid warned them then glared at them. The boys gulped.

"Crystal" The boys replied and walked away from the temptation.

**Astrid **and the kids were seated near the water. Eric started to build a sand castle while Tyra pick some sand to her mouth which is stopped by the mother (obviously).

"What about you? Not going to swim?" **Hiccup **hugged **Astrid **behind

"I would love to but I don't have anything to where and this is the first beach outing of Tyra" **Astrid **groaned (and that's the cue he's waiting for) **Hiccup** smirked and whistled for **Toothless**.

"What are you up to?" **she** asked

"Making a way for you to enjoy the day?" He pulled pull out a white fabric from the satchel. Astrid recognized the fabric. Then it hit her he must have bought the swim wear.

"Oh no, you don't" She shook her head.

"oh come on hun. It will look good on you" He handed the swim wear to her.

"that's why you're so eager in this trip!" she punched his shoulders. Hiccup is still trying not to laugh.

"Please babe? Don't do it for me, do it for Tyra and Eric" He kissed her cheeks.

"Fine! For the kids!" she pushed her husband's body away from her as she stood and followed the girls.

"LOVE YOU!" **Hiccup **yelled and got back to babysitting duty

* * *

The other boys were having fun in the water. However Hiccup chose to stay with **Hiccup** and the kids. The women finished changing their clothes and headed towards them except for Ruffnut who ran sstrait to the sea when she finished changing. Snotlout and Fishleggs spotted her as soon as she's out of the thick barrier they changed in to.

"Is it just me? Or is Ruffnut glowing?" Fishleggs spoke

"why is my heart beating so fast this is really weird!" he freaked out. Snotlout eyed him when he said it.

"Mine!" Snotlout cried. Fishleggs eyes widen in realization that he might be in love with her.

"She's not yours!" Fishlegs retorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll win her, you'll see" Snotlout stated

"we'll see about that" Fishleggs swam towards Ruffnut. Snotlout Frowned and did the same leaving poor Tuffnut, alone.

* * *

Back to the hiccups

**Hiccup **stood with Tyra in his arms and started to swing the babe slowly in the air earning giggles from the baby. He turned around and found both Astrids wearing their swimwear (**a really sexy one piece for the future dude so you have an idea**). Hiccup turned also turned around and saw an angel.

"Beautiful" they both whispered. Hiccup blushed and so did Astrid when their eyes met. On the other hand **Hiccup** stepped forward to his wife.

"told you, you'll look perfect in it" **he **leaned for a kiss but **she **stopped him and took the babe from him.

"STRIP" **she **ordered him. **His **eyes widened.

"what why? You know I don't like to swim" **Astrid** glared at him hard. **He **didn't have a choice so he might as well follow her order. **He **reached for the hem of his tunic and successfully pulled himself out. While he's doing that Ruffnut with her new suitors ran out of the water towards him and watch him. The teenagers didn't expect what they saw. **Hiccup **muscles not like the other Viking's muscles that are big and bulky his are lean and sexy (**imagine a medium built hot model nyahahaha ewww I'm grossing myself out while typing this**). There's one more thing he has a big and cool tattoo (**similar to the academy's crest**) on his back.

While they absorb the future Hiccup's changes they didn't know that someone's watching them. (**yeah don't mind little eric for the moment he's just busy building his castle and no one can bother him unless he's done)**


	10. Chapter 8

**THIS IS IT FINALLY HAD THE TIME TO WRITE AN NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Tuffnut yelled at the two boys swimming after Ruffnut.

"Never mind I'll just do what I do best! Enjoying my ALONEtime no Ruffnut, no anyone else, except me!" he laughed and submerged into the water and resurface every other moment.

"AHHHHH" he heard someone scream. He inspected the area where it was coming from but nothing. The scream went louder each passing second he looked up.

"WHAT THE HEL?!" He cried as he sees 3 men falling directly above him and trying to get away from the incoming collision.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed at the top of their lungs and crashed above the poor boy. The impact sent an enormous wave to the shore causing a certain boy's masterpiece to be eaten by the wave.

* * *

-shore-

"Astrid, Why are you doing this?" HICCUP complained to his wife who's smirking at him.

"oh you know very well why, babe" SHE whistled to STORMFLY to come to her. SHE slipped the tunic into one of the saddle bags.

"You think I'll let you have all the fun, do you?" SHE slapped HIS face teasingly and HICCUP sighed in defeat. SHE turned her gaze to her who's currently fascinated with her mother's braid. The baby carefully examined the braid by twisting, pulling and putting it in her mouth, but ASTRID stopped it before it reaches the baby's mouth that made her parents chuckle.

"We don't want to let daddy have all the fun, right little one?" SHE lovingly kissed the baby's temple then turned her sight back to her husband again.

"Plus, you get to brag about your 'raw vikingness' and that new tattoo of yours, babe" SHE added while starting to walk away from him.

"so you like my tattoo now? huh" HE snatched HER hand stopping her. SHE faced him while biting her bottom lip to stop the smile forming in her face.

"Well I never said I didn't like it, I think it looks good on you" She leaned in his ear "in fact I find it sexy" she whispered making sure that the baby wouldn't hear it. HICCUP leered and tried to kiss his wife and failed when she turned her face away from him. "What I didn't like was what you did but, you promise you won't do it again so we're good"

"Wait, why do I even have a tattoo? I'm sure I do not want a tattoo even if they are cool" Hiccup asked. "I know, but priorities changes. Long story short it was a bet with Snotlout and I cannot let the chance to get away"

* * *

-teens side-

"No way, Hiccup has muscles and tattoo" the four of them said in union

"hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup said offended and made a quick glance at his bony chest.

"You know I never doubted you'll have that body and those facial features" Ruffnut slowly walked towards him to grab his arm. Before she even touches him Astrid blocked her and pushed her face away.

"Ruffnut, back off." She warned the stumbling teen

"Okay, I was just playing around" She whined. "but seriously he's hot and the tattoo made him even more so" looking at HICCUP. He blushed at the bold comment from Ruffnut

"RUFFNUT!" Astrid exclaimed. Ruff turned and saw the two boys doing push-ups. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Thanks" Hiccup blushed

"what for?" She replied

"you know, ruff?" he awkwardly answered her from then on there was silence

"So you have a tattoo you never told me you want to have one" Astrid broke the silence.

"Well yeah, because I don't like one" he answered honestly

"You want to know what I think?" Hiccup nodded

"I think it looks great on you" she declared causing Hiccup to blush more

"Thanks, and that … uhh…swim wear looks… g…great on you too" Hiccup stuttered then flashed a goofy grin at her. Astrid was not sure of which swim wear he's referring to but either way it made her blush in a rich shade of red. She punched him in the arm hard to cover her blush.

"owww, what? It's true you look great heck you even look like a goddess to me" Hiccup was taken aback from his accidental confession. '_oh great she's going to punch me I'm sure' _and she did.

"okay I need some closure I'm asking about the tattoo" he said and started to walk closer to them they heard the splash of the big wave and felt the water reach their toes

* * *

Back to TUFF

Splash! A man stood yelling "This wouldn't happen if not thanks to you!" the man with a mustache grabbed the floating body of Tuffnut and shook it for it to wake up. The Big man stumbled and regained his balance "It's not entirely his fault that we fell from our dragons. If only you could calm hookfang we would at least not fall off" the big man stated as a matter of fact. "yeah that's right Snotlout." a man with a long hair. SNOTLOUT turned his head to face TUFFNUT "you!" he roared.

The two kept on arguing while FISHLEGS's Eyes widen in realization that there are two Tuffnuts. He stayed in silence as the situation sync in. "Guys" he gulped trying to get their attention but failed. "GUYS!" he yelled finally getting their attention. "what?!" they asked. "don't you realize? THERE ARE 2 TUFFNUT!" He panicked. The 3 stared at the younger one who's still in SNOTLOUT's hold. Tuffnut started to wake up "uhhh, my head hurts" he looked at the person in front of him. The 3 older dudes screamed "AHHHHHHH!"" they screamed causing Tuffnut to scream as well without a reason. "wahhhhh!" he screamed. They screamed for a minute or two. FISHLEGS started to Hyperventilate. "WAAAHHH! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SCREAMING?!" TUFFNUT asked "WAAAHH! YEAH?!" his counterpart added. SNOTLOUT finally let go of the teenager. "Why is there two of you?!" SNOTLOUT asked TUFFNUT. "how am I supposed to know? I think it's awesome!" He replied.

* * *

-Shore-

"Wait, why do I even have a tattoo? I'm sure I do not want a tattoo even if they are cool" Hiccup asked. "I know, but priorities changes. Long story short it was a bet with Snotlout and I cannot let the chance to get away"

HICCUP felt small arms wrapped around his leg he looked down at the boy and found out that he's crying. HICCUP glanced at his wife sending a concerned look then he crouched down to face his little boy. "What happened?" HE asked while he wiped the tears from the boy's cheeks. Eric pointed at his almost done sand castle that was now wet and destroyed. "you want to swim, sweetie?" ASTRID offered but her son shook his head in response while his sister giggled and clapped her hands. "what do you want to do? Do you want me to help you rebuild it?" He nodded. HICCUP scooped the boy "I got this, and I'll talk to him. I'm not going to swim anyway" he walked away and started to look for a good spot to build a castle. ASTRID and Tyra made their way to the sea.

* * *

"need help?" Astrid asked

"Nope, I got this" Hiccup replied as he detach his metal leg and set it on a boulder. He stumbled every now and then finding how hard to balance on sand. Astrid couldn't take it anymore and rushed beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No Astrid I can do th…."

"Hiccup let me help you" She cut his words

"No, Really" He still refused to let her help him

"HICCUP" She said in stern voice. Her voice made him stop from what he's doing

"I know what you're thinking Hiccup, and again you are not a cripple. I'll always be here for you, you know that, right?" She said looking at his green eyes. Hiccup nodded and gave in. They followed future Astrid and Tyra.

* * *

Future (flashback)

"A race around the island! who's in?" Snotlout challenged the dragon trainers

"I'm in as long as we wont cause any trouble to Hiccup until we get back I don't want to have a taste of his wrath again" Fishleggs shivered remembering his punishment from last time.

"I'll race" Tuffnut joined. The two raised their eyebrows

"How? Ruff can't ride Barf she's pregnant remember?" Snotlout reminded

"I can do this, right Barf and Belch" the dragon growled he climbed on his dragon. The three took off at first the race was good until Tuffnut made a wrong hand signal for Barf. Barf bit Hookfang's tail causing the giant reptile to burst into flames and went in rampage Snotlout fell from his dragon, followed by Tuffnut, ThenFishleggs when Meatlug was accidentally hit by a fireball. the Three continued to fall suddenly a blue portal opened underneath them and they were swallowed by the portal

* * *

Research Lab(2048)

An employee doze off to sleep after watching some footage for work his hands accidentally hit a certain folder containing Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's Memory. The pointer scrolled to the footage of the three's race. His hands twitch again and pressed the time travel button. The alarm alarmed sending a note to the main office saying that there was an unauthorized time travel. The boss searched for the person who's responsible and found him. "Wake up" She kicked his chair "what now?" he asked. She pointed at his screen "ohh" he said. "nice work idiot! you have a salary deduction this month" She yelled walking away from the man "hey, unfair! I thought we're best friends" he shouted and went back to work.

* * *

**WEEEE next chapter by Friday!**


	11. Chapter 9

**So yeah this chapter was supposed to be posted a month ago but I am currently looking for an internship... and the animation industry is cruel just cruel it makes me cry.**

**oh yeah almost forgot I would like to thank all of you guys for reading, and reviewing this piece of shit! thanks! means so much to me! and i need to practice my script writing to get a job in the future! so you guys just dream big! and you'll see me as an animation director soon...well soon soon!**

**I need your opinion to improve myself in writing... give me anything i even accept flames ;)**

* * *

Break back to TUFFNUTS

"HA THIS IS SO AWESOME! MYFUTURE SELF HAS TIME TRAVELED LIKE HICCUP AND ASTRID!" Tuff rejoiced "what do you mean time travelled?" FISHLEGS asked. "Yeah like Astrid and Hiccup 2 days ago" He replied "2 days?! I just saw them a few hours ago" FISHLEGS exclaimed. "what is going on! If you're saying is true that we time travelled then where are they?" SNOTLOUT asked Tuff pointed at the shore where HICCUP and Eric are.

Hiccup and eric

"this looks like a good spot for your sand castle" He put Eric down and they sat on the sand. They started to build their sand castle.

"Baby you did it!" he gave the boy a tight hug and showered him with kisses. "Stop!" he squealed in-between his giggles as Hiccup settled him down.

"Daddy! Let's go swimming!" He grabbed his hand and led him in to the water. He stopped when reached the shore line confusing the boy and gave him a disappointed look.

"I'll follow you there okay?" he said ruffling the boy's hair. Eric ran where her mother and sister were.

Hiccup went to a nearby tree where his dragon was taking a nap. He sat beside him and leaned his body to the dragon. He watched his surrounding then closed his remembering all the things from his childhood. He can feel his dragon's breathing as he doze off to sleep.

-ASTRID AND KIDS-

"Be careful sweetie" Astrid took the boy's hand while holding the baby on the other.

"Tyra, Daddy and I build a sand castle look!" he pointed at his sand castle. The baby didn't give any reaction towards the sand castle instead she slapped his brother's eyes with her wet hands again and again followed by giggles. Her mother immediately pulled her to stop.

"owww!" he cried and wiped the water off his face.

"No, don't do that. That's bad" Astrid told the baby. Tyra cried as she gets her scolding of a life time.

"I'm okay" Eric kissed her sister's cheek. Astrid's heart warmed at the sight of her precious children. The kiss calmed Tyra down a bit but continued to cry.

"Someone's getting grumpy let's go dry you up." Now standing at her full height she rocked the baby back and forth "Eric you still want to swim? Will you be okay on your own?" she asked the boy who nodded in response "okay don't go too far just stay where I can see you"

"YES MOMMY!" he shouted and went back to his play spot.

-Hiccup and Astrid-

Astrid being Hiccup's human crutch was not easy, especially in the sea. As she guides him into the water they always stumble by the splashes of the waves hitting them then finally at last they reached the spot where they wanted to be not too far from the shore. Astrid finally let go of him slowly not letting him fall. She found his eyes glued to her.

Hiccup's pov

While Astrid guide me into the water I can't stop myself looking at her very now and then. Even though her hold is a little too tight I decided to ignore it. Every wave that hits us is a very big problem to us especially her. Carrying a guy with a leg and a half into the water is hard. I look at her with worry that she's having a lot of trouble with me instead when she looked up to me I saw care in her eyes. I do not know what happen. I felt a rush of confidence within me.

Astrid's Pov

Ever since Hiccup lost his leg he always turned down anyone who offers him help when it concerns his leg. I know that sometimes he thinks he's a cripple but everyone knows he isn't, I know that he is not a tiny bit cripple and helpless. Maybe when it comes to girls he is. As we walk towards the water I can feel him anxious I tighten my hold around him and look at him then gave him a nod. I felt his muscle relax after that. Guiding him in the water was not easy thanks for the waves, but for some reason I enjoyed it and I want to be the only one to do this. Slowly, we reach the perfect spot in the water. I took his hand from my shoulder and carefully settle him in the water still holding him just in case.

3rd person pov

"What are you staring at?" she smiled at him squeezing his hands a little.

"I'm not staring" he replied returning the smile.

"yes, you are. See you're still staring" grinning widely as she poked his chest

"what? Yes…. No… um..yeah no I am not staring" he replied back awkwardly again. Astrid suddenly splashed the water to his face and starting a splashing fight (whatever). Suddenly in the middle of the fight Snotlout and Fishleggs who were racing to Ruffnut managed to bump Hiccup's back and fell into the water and also dragged Astrid down with him. After 20 seconds they resurfaced back up again with their faces flushed.

Hiccup's pov

I found myself once again staring at every feature of her face how beautiful she is under the sun with her hair shinning like gold. I heard her ask "What are you staring at?" I unconsciously answered while I am being hypnotized by her dashing blue eyes. But then the wonderful spell broke when I felt her poke my chest. I replied to her awkwardly again as always. I found her smirk at me then splashed the salt water in my face. In instinct I splashed back at her. That moment was fun until Snotlout and Fishleggs bump in to me.

With me having only one foot I immediately fell into the water dragging Astrid with me. I felt something touch my lips. I slowly open an eye to see what it is and what I found was just… I don't know amazing. My mind told me to stand and break the kiss but my body clearly had another plan. I pressed my lips to hers harder and I felt her return the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck the kiss left me breathless I broke it and resurfaced to get some air Astrid followed.

Astrid's pov

As we splashed each other I thought that I wish he could lessen being awkward with me. I saw Snotlout collided with Hiccup I reached for him but I was too late instead he dragged me down with him. I felt his lips touched mine. At first he was like a mannequin then I felt him hold my waist and kiss me harder. I smiled in the kiss and kissed him back wrapping my arms around him. It felt for eternity he slowly unwound my arms around him and stood. Even though both of us needed that I was a little disappointed with the previous kiss. I followed him as he resurfaced.

3rd person pov

"so what now?" Astrid took a hold of his arms to avoid him from falling in again.

"what?.. ummm sure?" he answered still a little disoriented from the fall. Astrid can't help but to giggle at his awkwardness.

"what's funny?" he asked snapping back to reality

"Nothing. You're cute" She teased while composing herself again

"I'm not cute. I am manly! See all this!" he defended as he flexes his arm

"yeah right. But I have to admit you're not bad" she teased him more causing him to blush.

They heard Eric's voice shouting their name while the boy tried to swim near them. They decided to end the boy's misery by going near him.

"Hello! What are you guys doing?" the boy asked

"Well we're going to play with you of course" Astrid reached for the boy who immediately clung to her waist.

"really?!" the boy looked up at her with excited eyes she smiled at him and nodded

-ASTRID AND TYRA-

Astrid along with the bawling Tyra walked to a secluded area where the women's bath house was. She quickly dried and cleaned her daughter while calming her down which worked. She put the baby to her stroller and asked Stormfly to watch over her while she changes her clothes. They went back to the sea side to look for Eric but found him with the teens. On her way back to a shaded spot in the beach she found a woman with her husband not far away where she stood, she walked to where her husband was and they were greeted by the bubbly nightfury when they were near.

She went in front of the stroller where her daughter is placed.

"Tyra you stay there okay I'll just fix something, while I fix something Toothless and Stormfly will play with you" the baby throw her hands up and giggled. Astrid took it as a yes and gestured the dragons to entertain her child while she break the girl's fac…. Erm fix something.

-back to Hiccup-

"Good sleep?" The woman asked him with a seductive tone.

"Yes, thank you for asking" he replied as he moved backwards away from the woman who's crawling near him and stretching her arms out to hold him.

"Oh, I see… say? Wanna have some fun?" with one swift move she successfully hooked her arms around his neck, his body shivered as he moved his head away from her.

"no, no, no , don't want any fun, can you please release me?" he grabbed the woman's wrist and pushed it away from him but it quickly came back from its original position.

"come on hottie I know you want some of this" she loosened her grip and eyed him from head to toe. Hiccup could feel that the situation was becoming more uncomfortable.

"No I don't want some.. I already have a wife so please let me go" he instantly declared

"A wife I don't see one" she smirked and yank him towards her and moved her head for a kiss as he tries to push her away.

"Can you not hear me?! I said I already have a WIFE!" he saw his Astrid pulling the other blondie's hair away from her husband. The woman irritably turned her head to her. Astrid landed a right hook straight to the woman's jaw. The punch was so hard the slut blacked out.

"You're welcome babe" Astrid said and blows her knuckles. She returned to her daughter and Hiccup followed.

"FISHLEGGS?! TUFFNUT?!" the young parents exclaimed as they saw Fishleggs and Tuffnut from their time with their daughter and dragons.

"HICCUP! Why are we here?! How?!" **Fishleggs** panicked while **Tuff **and tuff are destroying some abandoned sand castles.

"Fishleggs, calm down" Hiccup ordered so he did

"Well we are still figuring it out, we don't know why but there is a note stuck in my armour when we got here." Hiccup explained

"Then let's go and look for a way to get out of this timeline!" Fishlegs shouted.

"hey Chief!" SNOTLOUT suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"SNOTLOUT?! YOU'RE ALSO HERE?!"

"uh yeah I came with them" he gestured at Fish and Tuff

"so are we just going to stand or what?" Snotlout asked

"We need to get back to the town and find dad" Hiccup stated they found their counter parts coming.

"UNCLE SNOTY, FISHY, and TUFFY!" Eric shouted and started to run to greet them. Astrid took the boy and wrapped him with fur to warm him up.

"hey, I told you not to call them that it's not nice" she scolded him

"It's alright we're used to it anyway" the 3 uncles nodded and gave the boy a thumbs up which the boy returned with a cute thumbs up and a wink.

"This is not FAIR!" Ruffnut Shouted in frustration. While the other 2 namely Snotlout and Fishlegs are in bliss. Hiccup and Astrid shocked and confused.

"How come everyone's future self is here and mine isn't?!"

"well If the future you is here you will not be glad" **Tuffnut** said

"Why is that?" she asked

"simple you're like so fat and eats everything in sight" **He **explained the adults shook their heads in his answer.

"She's not fat she's just pregnant" **Astrid **cut in while she put on some clothes to her son.

Ruffnut was shocked at the revelation she have never imagined to be pregnant.

"alright quit with the chit chat and lets go!" Snotlout panicked and kept on looking behind him

"yeah just a few minutes" Hiccup said as they pack up their things

"alright gotta go!" he ran to mount hookfang dragging his counterpart with him

"what's with all the rush?" **Fishlegs **asked

"I startled Crazy Old Maddie!" He pointed at the woman Astrid knocked out earlier.

"see ya!" he shouted as they took off.

-earlier with SNOTLOUT and the said woman-

When they reached the shore line they found Stormfly and Toothless along with the chiefs' daughter well at least that was Fish and Tuff saw, not Snotlout. He saw a girl sleeping under a tree. So he decided to go to her and make her feel his presence. He shook the womans' shoulder to wake her up. the womans' eyes started to squint and slowly open.

"Are you alright? my princess?" He asked with a prince charming character.

"yes I am tell me your name my prince" the woman asked despite of her aching jaw

"I am Snotlout the greatest warrior in the world and what's yours beautiful?" He answered

"My name is Maddie" Snotlouts' brows frowned the name was so familiar to him. The same name of the crazy woman from their time... creepy woman

"Tell me are you from the Bob Bulgars?" he Gulped

"yes I am" she took his face and tried to kiss him he squealed in an unimaginable pitch and struggled to get out of her grip. As he got out he accidentally kicked the womans' face.

"I am so sorry!" he ran back to his friends

-a girls perspective-

"Really? a 12 year old? I should have change the settings before I logged in. Now where were we" she took out a telescope from her satchel. she watched everything happen.

"Interesting, that Maddie" Smirking at the scene

"If only that blasted guy did his job properly this project wont be a hassle at all, ruining everything I planned now i have to do it manually and the old fashioned way" she sighed

"Well there's something good in it anyway, at least I might get to talk with my ancestors."

"JADE! what are you doing talking to yourself?! get back in here and do your chorse!" her mom shouted

"COMING! that's why I hate being stuck in a childs' body urgg" she replied

"DID YOU SAY SOME THING?!"

"NO"

* * *

**And yes I'M PROUD THAT I UPDATED! **


	12. Chapter 10

**here goes...**

* * *

"This is so k*cked up and this is why I hate borrowing a kids body doing chores than what I should really do" she mumbled throwing her basket on the ground.

"You guys must be having the time of your life up there. Get ready when I get back! We still have a lot of cases to finish!" The girl shouted looking up in the sky.

"You who changed the settings to a 12 year old girl when I was logging in to fix the problem you made, we'll talk." She added. The woman who's the mother of the body she borrowed called for her and she has no choice but to comply. A paper appeared in front of her and quickly snatched and read it. A frown appeared on her face and raised her middle finger up in the sky.

"Hey what are you still doing there?! Go get a bath you're filthy." The mother said through the window.

* * *

-Research lab-

"No, you didn't!" said the guy in front of the big screen their eyes following Nate who just came from his boss's office and walking back to his own giving the others a smirk, then proceeded to his office.

"Sir? Ma'am's saying something and you might wanna watch this." He heard one of his employees through the intercom.

"Yeah sure" he stood from his seat and got out from his office to watch.

"-up and this is why I hate borrowing a kids body doing chores than what I should really do. You guys must be having the time of your life up there. Get ready when I get back! We still have a lot of cases to finish! You who changed the settings to a 12 year old girl when I was logging in to fix the problem you made, we'll talk." Some laughed and some looked at Nate with a "you're in trouble" look. But his smile got wider.

"Alrighty pips! Send her a note exactly how I say it.

_Dear my sweet and beautiful Brenna,_

_ I hope you are having a great time in there. I know you are really eager to do this project and baby I know that we can finish this in time. I am very sorry that I fell asleep earlier I will try not to fall asleep again so please forgive me. Did I mention that you look sexy today especially when you lay in the bed with wires sticking on your body? And I just have to play with the settings. You look great in a 12 yr old body by the way._

_PS: I love you but it has to be done. Revenge is sweet._

_ Your bestfriend, future boyfriend, lover and husband Nathan_

"Send it in" he watched as a paper appeared in front of the girl. When Brenna raised her middle finger he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

* * *

-Great hall- (just old dudes)

"I swear one minute we were just having a race then we fell and poof we're here. Like really dude it's so magical" Snotlout narrated.

"I remember something when we're falling there's a blue flash or something I'm not sure it was all blurry. Fishleggs added.

"how about you Tuff? Do you remember anything?" Hiccup asked Tuffnut whose attention was on a flying bug around the lamp in the middle of the table.

"TUFF!" He shouted to get his attention.

"What?!" future tuff and present Tuff on the next table answered simultaneously.

"Oh him, never mind." Present Tuff uttered and stood from his sit and so did Ruff.

"do you remember anything?" Hiccup asked him

"about what?" Tuffnut replied

"how you got here"

"oh yeah, all I heard was fishleggs screaming." He stated

"I WASN'T SCREAMING!" the people in the hall glanced at the table where fishleggs sat.

"I wasn't screaming. I was saying that we were about to die" he defended in a softer voice.

"yeah sure whatever. "waaaaahhhh! No! NO! ahhh!" I mean that's all I heard" Hiccup just rolled his eyes and heard fishleggs mumble.

"I don't understand why send us to the past" hiccup said completely puzzled by the previous note in hand. He noticed Astrid sat beside him with their baby girl looking behind.

"hey over thinking again?" Astrid placed a hand over his knee. Then she passed Tyra to Snotlout with his hand extended.

"How about you why are you not questioning the situation we are in?" he asked

"I am, it's just that we have no choice but to follow everything that note said." She answered his question.

"And why is that?" he looked up to her with an amused look. That she answered with an eye roll.

"don't you get it? We are playing their game Hiccup. We don't know who they are and what they can do other than sending us to the pass but I know that we shouldn't mess with them. That's why we have to follow what they want us to do for now." Before Hiccup can answer Snotlout screamed.

"Get it off!" He cried pulling the crying babe who's biting his shoulder. Astrid took Tyra from him and rocked her daughter stop her from crying.

"Where's Eric?" Hiccup asked taking the baby to her stressed wife.

"Playing with them" Pointing at the next table where the others are, only to find out that he's not there anymore.

"That fast? I literally just left that table a minute ago" Astrid sighed. Hiccup and her stood to find their missing son.


	13. Chapter 11

The Mead hall was filled with Viking sitting in every sit available, vikings swinging their mug of ale in the air while animatedly telling stories to friends and family around their table full of dishes and mead and kids running around making the hall disorganized and loud causing the young parents a hard time finding their son.

"Eric!" They shouted but it was barely heard from the noise. ASTRID rubbed the back of her daughter to ease herself from worrying. Her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulder and poking the baby's cheek with his finger that Tyra tried to bite. HICCUP met the eyes of ASTRID and he knew that she's very worried.

"Hey calm down we'll find him I bet he's just hiding under the tables or running with other kids" He said trying to sound confident with a hint of worry in his voice. He perceived that he just made his wife angry from the low dangerous growls she's making he immediately took their baby from her.

"CALM DOWN?! MY SON IS MISSING AGAIN. NO ONE KNOWS WHO HE IS AND WHO WE ARE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!... AND YOU CANNOT ALWAYS HIDE BEHIND MY BABY'S BACK!" She shouted with her terrifying tone. It was so loud she made half of the people look at them and she did not care. Hiccup raised the baby higher blocking his face a bit and which she giggled waving her little limbs and showing her few tiny teeth.

"wwwell, yeah I know that" He stuttered from embarrassment and fear from his own wife. Thanking no one knows them especially him the Chief of Berk getting scolded by his wife but he secretly like it.

"No you don't!" She stomped her feet. She turned her back and started to calm herself suddenly aware of their viewers.

"Let's just find him and get this over with" She said bitterly to her husband and walked turning her head left and right for Eric. Hiccup smiled and turned the baby around to face him again giving the baby kisses while Tyra tried so hard pushing her fathers' face as they follow his mistress.

"Where did that kid go?" She said with hands on her scanning the area. She found the teen's table without Ruff and Tuff. Her brows furrowed and sure who's her son with. She started to walk towards the door when her husband spoke.

"We're going out? He's not ou-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when ASTRID cut him.

"Don't talk" She glared at him and he nodded his head. He faced her daughter and shrugged his shoulder a smile formed as he watched his daughter imitating him. Then he followed his wife out.

Stoick's table

"Aren't we gonna invite Hiccup to drink with us?" Gobber asked gesturing to future hiccup's table. Stoick turned his head to look at them instead he found Gobber pointing to the teens table blocking the older Hiccup's table.

"Hiccup? Are you mad the boy's too young to drink" he laughed.

"Not Hiccup- Hiccup I meant HICCUP the old Hiccup" Gobber explained shaking his head

"I know… go get them then" Stoick ordered Gobber and fetched them.

"Chief?" Stoick heard a voice which sounded very much like Fishleggs. He turned to see them and found an older version of Tuff, Snotlout and Fishleggs wiping their eyes.

"The world's gone mad ain't it Stoick" Gobber yelled pointing his hook to them.

"Aye" He agreed and gestured to sit with them.

"Come along now boys" Gobber sat back to his seat. The boys followed and occupied the vacant spots.

"I don't see Hiccup" Stoick said with a questioning look.

"They're looking for Eric" Fishleggs answered. Stoick nodded with a bit of confusion and stood to help.

"Alright I'll go help" he said looking for HICCUP to join him.

"Nah you don't have to. Those things always happen, like every day that boy goes missing then finding him playing with weird things typical troublemaker" Snotlout said with so much pride.

"Ooh I wonder where he got that" Gobber said while drinking his ale.

"I see I'm not needed" He sat down and they heard a yell coming from the other side of the fire pit. They watch HICCUP raising Tyra for protection and ASTRID shouting at him.

"Woah! It's like pregnant Astrid all over again… the joy watching our chief scared of his wife… hey Snotlout and Fishface bet with me, 3 silvers." Tuffnut stood grabbing a mug. Everyone around the table except Snot and Fish watched with amused expressions while the three were beaming.

In a nearby table, Brenna stirred a bowl of soup in front her, eyes following every move of the couple. She found them leaving the hall turning her head side to side looking if someone can see her. She stood and walked away from the table and followed them out.

-ASTRID AND HICCUP- 

"ASTRID! SLOW DOWN!" He shouted at his wife flying with breakneck speed on Stormfly scanning for every yak farm there is. While their other bundle of joy squealed out of joy on her baby seat behind him.

"THERE!" she shouted she landed just behind the twins tripping a yak. The twins continued to snicker that they didn't heard her landing followed by HICCUP.

"What are you to doing?" ASTRID asked making the twins jump in surprise looking behind them. There stood ASTRID impatiently waiting for answers and they knew they're in trouble.

"I offer Tuffnut" Ruffnut raising her hand Tuffnut nodded in agreement then realized what his sister said looking at her with an open mouth.

"Where is he?" ASTRRID asked the frightened twins. She heard her little boy behind the yak.

"WOAH! RUFFY! LOOOOK AT THIS!" She heard the voice say with such an amused tone and saw his tiny legs running to the twins. Eric looked up and met his mother's eyes.

"See we didn't break him!" The twins high fived ASTRID glared at them.

"Oh Eric we've been –" She said and stopped by the excited voice of their child.

"MOMMY DADDY! LOOK!" He ran toward his mother holding a thing in front of him and stopped right in front of his mother looking at his parents with big smile. They all recognized the smell coming from the thing he's showing. The twins let out a silent laugh, while HICCUP and ASTRID smiled at his son's innocence.

"Eric can you tell me what that is?" ASTRID asked with a small smile and she held the boys arm.

"IT'S A COOL MUD SEE! IT HAS SWIRLS! TUFFY SAID IT'S SUPPOSED TO SMELL BAD BECAUSE IT'S COOL AND IT HAS SWIRLS!" He said proudly staring at her mother's eyes. She glanced to her husband who's trying to stop a laugh escape. She put her hands up asking for a rug. Hiccup took a rug from his bag and wet it giving it to her.

"No baby, that's a yak poop" They boy dropped the poop and looked at his mother. ASTRID wiped the boy's hand clean she knew they her son's now terrified by the information.

"but, Tuffy said some muds smells bad" Astrid sent a glare to the twins then she looked back to her son's bright green eyes and lightly shook her head while wiping the boy's little hands.

"EWWW!" he shouted. They laughed at the boy's reaction.

"Right, Now don't sneak off again or I will let the trolls eat you" she took the boy's arm making a mental note to scrub him really good later. HICCUP noticed the twins sneaking out of sight.

"You two, go home!" He said with his Chief voice.

* * *

**A/N**

**no more fillers next chapter.**


	14. Bonus Chapter

**How about a bonus chapter yeah? because i love my little Eric! **

* * *

In a room at the corner of the house, splashes and giggles can be heard. A naked boy jumping and squealing in the middle of the tub filled with warm water up until his knee and bubbles surrounding him. While his mother keeping him still and scrubbing his limbs.

"Stay still. Eric don't jump you might slip." Astrid turned the boy with his back facing her scrubbing the boy's back and bum. He jumped up and down the tub splashing water everywhere drenching Astrid's body. She sighed putting her arms behind his legs and at his back.

"NO! NO!" Eric screamed. She lifted her son's wiggling body and sat him at the bottom of the tub. Eric's face brightened and continued to splash the water. She took a bucket and scooped water from the tub and poured it to the boy's body. Eric wiped his face with his hands and put it down the water with splash. Astrid sat on a little stool in the bathroom and let him play a little.

"BRRRRRRRRRR...Boom! Boom! BOOOOM!" He shouted while punching the water with so much enthusiasm. Moments later he was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Baby time to come out now you're sleepy" She said and walked near the tub and bent to reach his arms.

"No! NO! NO! NO!" he pulled his arms away from her, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You'll get sick. Mommy and daddy do not want their baby sick" She took the boy's body to her arms and lifted him up his feet kicking in the air and screams filled the house.

"NO! NO! Don't want!" Astrid sighed struggling to make Eric stand. Few moments later she managed to make him stand and wrapped a towel around Eric who's still throwing a tantrum and patted him dry. He stomped his feet and marched to the tub sending glances to his mother putting his legs back in the tub.

"Eric stop it. You're not getting in there." Astrid opened the door threatening Eric that she will leave him there. He immediately stopped and faced his mother clutching the towel.

"Are you done? I'm going to leave you if you don't stop crying" He shook his head trying to stop crying. Eric rubbed his eyes harder, dropped the towel and sat on the floor shaking his head no as his sobbing lessens.

"Are you going to sleep there? you can't sleep there. You'll get cold " Eric nodded and wiped the tears on his cheeks. Astrid sighs as she looked at her son.

"Do you want to get sick?" He responded with a nod. She frowned at his answer and glared at him.

"Do you want to make mommy and daddy worry? if you get sick you can't play with Tyra or anyone do you want that" Eric just looked down sobbing silently. She bent down and scooped him from the floor and gladly he didn't resist.

"how about we get you dressed then we'll sleep together?" She stared at her son whose staring back at her with his lids dropping.

She took the towel from the floor and hung it and started to walk to the room to get ready for bed. Passing the living room where she spotted a girl passing by the window. She shrugged her shoulders and reached the room. Opening the door she found Hiccup holding their daughter rocking her gently to sleep.

"Is she asleep? Because this one's done" She said her naked son on the bed and took his clothes from a basket and dressed him.

"Yep. She's a sleep… you know I have no idea how she can sleep through this little guys screaming" Hiccup lay her next to Eric and placed some pillows around the children while his wife assembled their make shift bed on the floor.

"Me too but I'd like to think of it as a blessing… I'm so tired." She lay on the floor with layers of fur as their bed. Hiccup followed her and lay beside her wrapping his arms around her midsection reaching a candle on the bedside table he blew the candle illuminating the room soon they were covered in darkness.

"hey Astrid why are you so moody these days? Is it you're time of the month?" Astrid can't help slipping a smile on her face.

"wait no it's not that because you swam… or is it our quickie behind the ha- ooff" She lightly smacked Hiccup's face.

"you know the answer Hiccup do you think it's too early? And you are being too confident these days why?" she said facing him. Hiccup smiled

"It must be the tattoo… wow you're pregnant… again… do you think we can get another girl?" he said excitedly his grin reaching his ear setting his hands lovingly lay on her belly he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too" they slowly closed their eyes. Hiccup opened his eyes and realized something.

"You sparred with me. You can't do that what if you strained yourself and you already know you're pregnant. You could have hurt yourself. Then you flew on Stormfly with that speed earlier. If something happens to you or our babies I don't know what to do." He said looking at his wife as her eyebrows met.

"arggg. You're being over protective again besides you can't even call that a spar. I'm sure I can beat you even if I'm 9 months pregnant. You don't have to be so protective I'm gonna be fine." she assured that made him groan at his wife's.

"That's my job what do you want me to do? I ca-" She silenced him with a kiss.

"Sleep. I promise to not do it again while I'm pregnant. Okay?"

"okay"

* * *

**A/N hey guys! this bonus chapter was supposed to be the intro of the next chapter but i decided to make it a bonus. I'll be focusing on the OC's and teenage Astrid for the next chapter.**


End file.
